The Keeper of life
by moonkeeper
Summary: OotP spoilers 6th year, there is a new girl that comes to hogwarts. Some people seem to recognize but don't know from were (ok sucky summary but read anyways!)
1. The begaing

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, this is J.K. Rowlings!  
  
"Dumbledore, are you sure she should be coming out? What if someone finds out about her?"  
"Mcgonagall you must not worry, she is very well at hiding, and the person most likely to find out is Miss. Granger, she would come strait to you or me. In that case we would need to explain it to her, she is very good at keeping secrets."  
"Yes but what if someone else finds out, or someone suspects?"  
"She is considered a mythical creature, very few know she is real most people would considered it as a joke."  
"But what if he-who-must-not-be-named finds out?"  
"I a sure you that there will be no problem, now I must insist that you settle down, and go to bed."  
"Yes headmaster." Mcgonagall slowly left the headmaster's office. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
In a small bed room a boy, with messy black hair and an interesting scar on his forehead was sitting on his bed. "Ron are you there?" The boy asked  
"Yes, these things keep getting fuzzy!"  
"Well ask 'Moine to fix it!"  
"She is sleeping, you know most people sleep at 2 in the mourning."  
"Really I never would have guessed!" Outside there was a small squeak.  
"Boy!" A man yelled, "It's 2 in the mourning go to sleep!"  
"Yes uncle Vernon. Ron I have to go."  
"Alright we will be there tomorrow at 10!"  
"Ok see ya then." The boy put a walkie-talkie down on his nightstand; he set his glasses down beside them and started to drift of into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. presents

"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius echoing around the room. A secound jet of light hit him in the chest. The smile faded from Sirius face, he slowly fell backwards dissapearing behind the viel.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry started to run foward, he was suddenly jerked backward. "We have to help him!"  
  
"We can't Harry, he's gone." Lupin said sadly.  
  
"Died, every body you love will always die!" Said a voice, the voice started laughing. Harry heard screaming, he bolted up right. He was covered in cold sweat, tears were streaming down his face.   
  
Harry looked at his clock, 4 in the mourning. He got up and put his glasses on, his room came back into focus. Spell books lying around the floor, pieces of parchment scattered acroos his desk. An owl cage was sitting next to sevral bottles of ink.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry esclaimed. He climbed out of his bed and went over to the snowy owl. He took off sevral letters and packages attached to his ankle. Harry opend the first one, it was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday Harry! I bought you a present and some rock cakes for ya, enjoy  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opend the package, inside was a bag of rock cakes. He through a few towards hedwig who started picking at them. He looked in the box,the next thing was a picture. Inside was 2 boys with messy black hair, a girl with red hair and atall man with a black beard. He recognized them,it was Sirius, his father, his mother and Hagrid. They were all waving at him, he gently stroked the picture before putting it down. He opend the next letter  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you doing Harry? Me and Ron are at the house, can't tell you much but we are coming to get you soon.  
  
Happy birthday too!  
  
Hermoine and Ron  
  
Harry opend the smaller package. Inside were different muggle and wizard candies, some stuff from the weasly's shop and another note.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hermoine insisted on writting the card, said i don't write neat enough!   
  
See ya soon,Ron  
  
Harry put Ron's note in the card, he bite the head off a chocolate frog and opend the next package. 


	3. Lupins present

Harry pulled out a book about seeker, on the cover sevral were flying around. He flipped through the pages, different moves were being played out. He was just about to start reading it when an owl flew down and dropped a thick envlope in his lap.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
These are the results of your O.W.L.s.  
  
transfiguration-Outstanding  
  
potions-Outstanding  
  
charms-acceptable  
  
divination-poor   
  
history of magic-acceptable  
  
care of magical creatures-outstanding   
  
astronomy-exeeds expectations  
  
Defence against the dark arts-Outstanding  
  
'Outstanding in potions?' Harry thought 'wow Dumbledore must have gradded it himself in stead of Snape.' As he put down his grades another owl flew in and dropped a package next ot him.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope your doing alright, and i hope you arn't beating yourself up about Sirius. Cause it wasn't your fault! Well anyways, Happy birthday!! Me and Sirius wanted to give you this. It is another thing from the Maurders, just ask jack, he will explain! Oh and don't show this to anybody!  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry pulled out a huge book from the box. It looked very old, the letters were pealing from the spine and front, the title was unreadable and you could just make out the authers at the bottom{Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moody}.   
  
shout out thingys  
  
Thankx everybody for the support, and for some of you yes i know the spelling is not that great, thats cause i can't spell and i'm very proud of it! 


	4. The Mauders Book

Harry opend the book,the first page there was a picture of the Mauders waving and smiling up at Harry. Every few pages there would be a new picture of them doing somthing, but the pages inbetween were blank. Near the middle of the book the pictures change from people into animals, there was ony three animlas. A rat, a stag, and a dog, they looked excatly like there Animagis.   
  
When harry got to the end of the book a piece of papper fell out.  
  
Reader,  
  
This is a great book, a book of wonder, a book of myster! This book can gide you to many great things, as long as you follow it. Now this book can not be read by just anybody, you have to have permision from Jack. So if Jack did not give you permision you will not be reading, Have fun!  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony.   
  
'who the heck is jack' harry thought, he looked at the pages again they were still blank. He turned to the front page, just like riddle's diary ink seemed to leak out of the page. After all the ink had came out the page read  
  
hello there person, i must ask you to state your name and how you got this book.  
  
Harry dipped his quill into his ink and wrote,   
  
my name is harry potter i got this book from remus lupin.  
  
"remus, why didn't james gave you this book?"  
  
"because he's dead, who are you?"  
  
"poot james. You must be very slow, I'm jack the ripper i supervis this book."  
  
"Oh, well then can i read it?"  
  
"Yes but there are guidlines, first if you shut the book the writing will dissapeare. Secound this is not to be shared with anybody else without asking me first. Third, you do not show anybody the Animagis forms of the three you will be severly cursed. do you understand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright then feel free to read."  
  
Again the ink dissapeard, Harry turned the page next there was the Mauders waving and smiling and next to it was describtions of the four. As harry started to read there was a loud bang at his door  
  
"HARRY! get your stuff thoes freaks will be here soon!" foot steps marched down the stairs.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
thank you to Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for putting me on your fav. Auther list  
  
and thanks everybody else for the reviews, i really aperacate them!!! 


	5. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry chuckled at the fact the Dudley was calling them freaks when he couldn't be in the same room with out his hands over is butt. And now meeting for the first time after the taffies stuff he will probably be biting his tongue! Harry started throwing cloths in his trunk; he had to jump on it to close it. Harry started to drag his drunk out of his room when he was meet at the door by Fred and George.  
  
"Well hiya Harry!" George took one end of the trunk  
  
"You really shouldn't be doing heavily lifting!" Fred moved Harry out of the way and took the other end  
  
"After all you're so delicate!"  
  
"I'm not delicate!" Harry said slowly  
  
"Sure you aren't"  
  
"You should to mum that" Fred and George started down the steps with Harry's trunk.  
  
"I wouldn't think your mum would trust you two coming to pick me up"  
  
"Now why wouldn't she trust us!"?  
  
"I don't remember doing anything wrong." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
When the got down to the kitchen Harry's eyes widen. Tonks (with her now rainbow colored spikes) was trying to talk to Aunt Petunia; Remus was standing at the door like a look out. Moody was forcing Uncle Vernon to talk, Dumbledore was turning the knobs on the stove, and Mr. weasly was looking at the TV. And Ron being unnoticed was pocking Dudley with his wand. Harry burst out laughing and everybody looked at him, soon Fred and George joined in. Everybody else was looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron finally asked  
  
"Umm... nothing, nothing at all." Harry said calming down. "So are we gonna go?"  
  
"Yes, we have cars waiting outside." Moody put his hat on covering his magical eye, everybody else walked outside. Harry looked at the car, there must have been a charm put on it like the weaslys car because everybody fit fine. Remus had gotten behind the wheel and started driving.   
  
Fred and Greoge were whispering over a piece of parchment, and the rest of the people we quietly talking to each other. Harry looked out the window till finally they reached Grimmauld place. 


	6. The order member

By the way it took them forever to get there and they stopped and ate so it's late at night  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
When they got to Grimmauld place Mrs. Weasly and Hermione were waiting inside the doorway.   
  
"Hello Harry dear," Hermione and Mrs. Weasly gave him a hug. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Harry I'll show you your home!" Ron said rather excitedly. Mrs. Weasly looked at him suspiciously but let them go anyways. Harry and Hermione were practically running up the stairs to keep up with Ron, finally he stopped in a bedroom. Harry looked around noticing this was Sirius old bedroom.  
  
"Alright Harry this is your bedroom isn't it great?" Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron continued, "Yup it just fabulous none we have to tell you abo-"  
  
"RON!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What?" Ron snapped back  
  
"Settle down, breathe! Harry what were you gonna say?" Hermione turned to Harry Ron just scowled  
  
"Isn't this Sirius old room?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione suddenly looked worried. "Oh, it is. Harry if you want a different room we can switch, actually you and Ron can switch."  
  
"No it's fine I was just curious. So Ron what were you saying?"  
  
"Alright, so we were listening to the meetings and they keep on talking about this person who is coming."  
  
"Do you know anything about this person."  
  
"Umm.. Yeah it's human, and it's going to be doing something at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ron, you get all excited for something like that? It's probably the new defense against the dark arts teacher! You only listened to one meeting." Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Well you never know, it could be something very important"  
  
"Ron you think everything is very important or someone is trying to kill someone!"  
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"So are you guys a couple?" Harry was all of suddenly covered in pillows  
  
"So what if we are?" Asked Ron who had gone slightly pink  
  
"Seriously I don't care but it got you to shut up, like it always does."  
  
"That a very very stupid reason, you think-"  
  
"Ron don't babble and Harry no were not just like the last 5 times you asked."   
  
"Alright just making sure"  
  
"Kids bed!" Mrs. Weaslys voice yelled  
  
"Good night Harry" Ron and Hermione left the room. Harry got changed and fell asleep.  
  
"Good night Ron" Hermione said as Ron went into his bedroom. Hermione walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but before she could reach the kitchen she heard voices.  
  
"Everything is worked out right?"  
  
"Yes, and a remember were I'm from and blah blah blah, you should really stop worrying cause your getting stress lines which makes you look older then you already are."  
  
"You know for someone so old you act like such a little kid"  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that maybe you should act a little bit more mature sometimes!"  
  
"Your just mad because yet again you did not get the dada job!"   
  
"I am not! I'm mad because for someone who is older then Albus you act like your 5!" The voices were starting to get louder  
  
"Well if you would loosen up a little bit! What have you had like one happy moment in your whole life?"  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO LOSEN UP! YOU-"  
  
"Now now you guys I think we should stop fighting. She will do fine, she has a very good memory."  
  
"I'm sure she does."  
  
"Albus, there is someone listening outside the door." There were scraping of chairs and before Hermione could move Dumbledore was at the door.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger come inside, I would suppose you have some questions  
  
Hermione slowly walked in. Moody and Remus were standing by the window. Mrs. weasly was washing dishes, snape was sitting at the table with a girl across from him. The girl looked about 25, she was wearing pjs. and her hair was wet.  
  
"umm.." Hermione was looking around nervously.  
  
"Well Granger care to tell us why you were listening to stuff you shouldn't be?"  
  
"Snape losen up! If you wouldn't have held she probably wouldn't have heard!"  
  
"If you would just act you age then maybe i wouldn't have to!"  
  
"I don't see why i should have to act my age when i spend-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Dumbledore said. "I think thats enough fighting, Ms. Granger what did you want to ask?"  
  
"Um... who are you?" Hermione asked the girl.  
  
"Oh, i'm a person who is in the order!"  
  
"oh alright, bu-"  
  
"Well miss Granger," Dumbledore cut in. "i think thats enough question for tonight, you should be getting to bed. And don't tell Harry of ron about this."  
  
"Golden boy might not be able to handle it!" Snape mumbled  
  
"He can handle a lot more then you, slimy git!"  
  
"This coming from someone who spends her time doing nothing!"  
  
"Doing nothing my butt! I do alot!"  
  
"Children," Lupin finnally spoke. "I think it's time to take your naps your getting cranky."  
  
"I agree good night to everybody, come on go go!" Dumbledore ushered everybody of to bed. 


End file.
